The Detective's Unwanted Daughter
by kie1993
Summary: Sherlock comes back after ten years, but he shocked that he has a daughter, that is in Johns care. As Sherlock starts to get back to old life he takes John with him leaving poor Abigail alone as she tries to impress her real dad who just shakes her off finds herself in trouble with the one and only Moriarty.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been edited by Katies2105, I owe her a big thanks other chapters will follow.**

It had been ten long years since Sherlock's death, and a lot has changed for one Dr John Watson. Three months after his friend's death, a little girl was left on the steps of 221B with a note telling Sherlock that this was his daughter. John called Mycroft as he held the little girl. She was around three, she had Sherlock's eyes and his hair, and she was looking at John with wide eyes. When Mycroft turned up he was stunned at the girl. He told John that he would run a test to make sure, so John said that the girl could stay until then. Two weeks passed and the results came back. The girl John decided to name Abby was happily sitting on the floor playing with blocks John had picked up for her.

"She's Sherlock's daughter, the test came back positive. Her mum was a Katie Brown, she was found dead last night" Mycroft said.

"What going to happen to her then?" John asked.

"Either I take her or she goes to a foster home"

"Or I'll take her" John said. "I'll make sure she's comfortable here, and I like the company, and you can take her when you're free"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I'll adopt Abby. What's her real name?"

"Zoë but Abby is nicer" Mycroft said he looked at the small child who was building the blocks up "I'll get the papers done. So Abby Watson then?"

"Please and thanks Mycroft"

Xxxx

_**10 years later**_

Abby stood and looked out the window of 221B onto the streets of London. She was watching people passing by, deducing them. She knew who was cheating, who lost money. Abby's dad told her to keep it to herself, and not to tell anyone what she could do. He wasn't happy that she could deduce people, it brought him great pain. He shouted her when she deduced his girlfriend, which she did when she was 8, 5 years ago. Her mind was beyond her year. As she stood and looked out she was waiting for one person to come home, as she caught the man with sandy blonde hair she smiled and turned from the window.

John gently walked up the stairs of 221B. It had been 10 long years since Sherlock was gone and he now had Sherlock's 13 year old daughter. He loved her like his own, well, she was his on paper, John told Abby that she was adopted, but never told her that her dad was the one and only Sherlock Holmes, just that her dad was a good man. John opened the door to his home and was met with balloons, the smell of cake, and something else, he then saw Abby standing in the middle of the room with a smile.

"Happy birthday dad" Abby said with a smile.

"Abby" John said his voice stern. Abby's smile dropped.

"I…I thought it would be a nice surprise" Abby's voice was down as her blue/grey eyes looked at him.

John looked at the girl who was wearing her usual clothes, which were a black skirt and a dark purple shirt, and her long black hair was pulled into a side pony tail. John walked further in the room as Abby started to pick up items. John moved forward and grabbed her wrist to stop her

"Thank you" John said "So what have I got for dinner"

"Five bean chilli with nachos" Abby said with a smile.

John gave Abby a big hug before he sat down at the table which was laid out nicely, napkins folded. A lot of effort was put into it into the whole of 221B. John smiled as he watched her dish out their food. He was happy. John's birthday was usually spent putting Abby to bed or giving her to Mycroft to look after as he went to the pub. Abby placed the food on the table as she sat down.

The meal went well. John really enjoyed his birthday and he was surprised that Abby had got him a new stethoscope. He smiled and gave her a big hug. Later John found himself curled up on the sofa with an old film and a slice of Mrs Hudson's cake she made him. John turned to see Abby, who has grown so much from the little girl that was left on the door step all those years ago. She was like Sherlock with her mind and her looks, but she was caring, loving, and showed it. She was reading her kindle. This was the usual, he'd put a film on and Abby would read, or they both watch the film, but these never happened unless her homework was done.

Xxxx

John smiled. Today was cleaning day and it was Abby's turn. They always take it in turns to clean the flat. He walked to the fridge and plucked up the shopping list. He spotted Abby with her headphones in standing in front of a pile of books as she was dusting the bookshelf.

"I'm popping to the shops won't be long"

"Ok dad"

As John left 221B, walking down the street, he didn't see a figure slip in to his home. Abby smiled as she started placing books back in the shelf. She picked up a pile and placed them on the shelf in front of her. As Abby cleaned she didn't hear the door open or close, the footsteps on the stairs, or the flat door opening. The next thing she knew was a bang to the head and a tall figure on top of her

"Get off" Abby screamed as she struggled against her attacker.

"Did he send you? Hmm a Child? Planting bombs?" the man asked.

"What? Oh god someone hel…" Abby screams were cut off as the man placed his hand over her mouth.

Abby soon found herself tied to one of the dining room chairs, she was scared, her head was hurting, her heart was thumping against her chest, she felt hot tears leaving her eyes trickling down her checks, the man who attack her was now standing in front of her and he was threatening her. Abby kept looking at the man who had dark curly hair and eyes that were a bit lighter than hers.

"I don't know what you want" Abby wept.

"Just admit you work for him" he shouted.

As John walked up the stairs of 221B he smiled, he was going to cook Abby's favourite meal. He was halfway up when he heard Abby cry out and he ran the rest of the way, dropping the bags.

"Abby are you ok?" John asked, concerned. He was scared something big had happened.

John was shocked to see her tied to the chair with a man in front of her. The man turned round and faced John.

"Sherlock"


	2. Chapter 2

John moved past Sherlock and looked towards his daughter. She was shaking, tears falling from her eyes, and then John noticed the bruise forming on her head. Sherlock stared as he was untying the girl, Sherlock continued watching as Abby wrapped her arms around John and buried her head into his chest. She was crying. 'in shock that I caught her off guard, finds comfort in John, adopted child' deduced Sherlock. John was gently stroking Abby's hair comforting her. John gave a glare to Sherlock.

"What were you thinking? No, what the hell you doing here, you're supposed to be dead we buried you I saw your coffin lowed into the ground! I took your pulse you were dead" John snapped.

"I did it for you; I did it for Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson to keep you safe" Sherlock said sitting on the sofa.

"Ten years. TEN YEARS!" Abby jumped in her dads arms. "Then you attack my daughter"

"I was taking down Moriarty's web. It took this long and now it's done and we're safe. I didn't know you adopted a child that looks closely like me, that's bad John you missed me so much that you adopted a child. She was looking through things so I thought she was a robber or planting a bomb" Sherlock said in a bored tone standing up once again.

"She is a child, she's a thirteen year old and you scared her in her own home" John snapped out of anger.

Sherlock just looked at John then to the girl who was now looking at him, her eyes scanning him. He looked at her and she turned away and broke her embrace on her dad. John's eyes snapped to hers and gave a soft smile.

"Go get my first aid kit, I need it for your wrists and head" John said, his voice gentle. Abby nodded and left.

John walked close to Sherlock and punched him hard in the face; Sherlock staggered backwards and looked at John.

"A lot changed in ten years Sherlock. A lot. Mrs. Hudson's hip got worse, now she is in and out of the hospital, Lestrade is still working for the police but hasn't got the heart in it as he once did, and I have a daughter, a daughter that's brilliant and smart just like her farther. Have you worked it out yet Sherlock?" John said his voice low and threatening.

John was still staring at Sherlock, watching him try and stop his nose bleeding; he didn't hear Abby walk in as his eyes stayed trained on Sherlock.

"Why would I have someone that reminds me off you Sherlock unless of course…?" John said "SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER!"

A bang made John jump and turn around to see Abby standing there shaking and his medical kit on the floor. She could see the similarities between her and Sherlock, the high cheek bones, the eyes and the hair.

"I don't have a daughter John" Sherlock said. John turned back to Sherlock.

"You do, she was left on the door step ten years ago, three months after your supposed funeral. Mycroft came, we ran tests, and she was yours so I took her in gave her home made her feel loved"

Another bang made both men look at Abby who was now on the floor. John quickly walked over and kneeled next to her to check her pulse. Abby eyes fluttered opened and John smiled in relief. Then he noticed her eyes were glazed.

"You ok hun?" John asked.

"My head hurts" Abby's voice was weak.

"Come up to bed I'll check on you in a bit"

John helped Abby up and walked her to her room; he gently placed her on her bed.

"I'll be right back"

"Ok dad"

Sherlock was in shock. He had a daughter, he never wanted to have children, god he needed to contact Mycroft, and he needed to know who her mother was. Sherlock blinked at the ceiling. He had attacked his own daughter. Sherlock sighed. So much to getting back to normal. Sherlock watched John as he picked up his medical kit before leaving the room.

John gently sat down Abby's bed. He smiled at his, well Sherlock's, daughter. He gave a small smile as he examined her.

"You got a concussion Abby you'll be off school for a few days" John said.

Abby nodded and la down as John threw her blanket over her and kissed her on the head.

"Dad" she said her voice small

"It ok baby it ok. I know I've got a lot to explain" John said.

"So Jake was right, I look like the great Detective Sherlock Holmes"

"Yes, he doesn't know but I promise he'll grow to like you like he did me"

"I hope so"

"Sleep now Hun"


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days passed. John kept Abby off school for the rest of the week as the bruising was bad. Mycroft took her to the hospital the next day to make sure nothing was broken, which luckily there was nothing. John was happy about that, and Mycroft agreed to take her for a couple of days so John could speak to Sherlock. After a talk with Sherlock, John decided to help him clear his name, which didn't take long, and Abby came home with her face looking much better, but John was still determined to keep her off school.

"Dad I'm fine! I can say I fell or something, please I just want to go back to school" Abby pleaded.

"No Hun. Me and Mycroft have decided to keep you off school until your face has fully healed" John said.

"Ok"

"I know you want to go, but I'll tell you what, I'll take you to the art museum again" John said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Really, we'll make a day of it"

Sherlock just glared at Abby and that's when the shouts and the arguments started. John just wished for them to get along. The shouting was mostly from Sherlock, telling Abby that she was a pain, and that she was stupid, and that he needed John, not her. Abby just let him shout; let him have his rants even if his words hurt. Sherlock was mostly annoyed by the sleeping arrangements as Abby was in John's old room and John in his. Sherlock was in a small room that was used as storage.

Abby was struggling having her real dad home, her world had been tipped upside down, and she was mad that she had never been told who her real dad was, or that her dad knew him. All she knew was that her mum and dad had passed on from this world. Now the great Sherlock Holmes, the one that every one claimed had created Moriarty, who was fake. Now people knew he was real, but when Abby asked about his past she was shouted at and told to leave him alone. The only time Sherlock spoke to her in a calm voice was when he asked her where John was. Abby was starting to wish she could break her promise to her dad and show Sherlock her deducing skills but she didn't.

Then the day when Sherlock was supposed to go and give a press release saying that he was alive and Scotland yard were to apologize, the one problem was that Sherlock didn't want to be on camera and it fell on 'eat out Friday' Abby and John's tradition, so the plan was to get Sherlock to Scotland yard then go out, but Abby had a thought that wasn't going to work.

"Abby" John called

"Leave her, she's causing trouble just being here" Sherlock said as he looked into his/Abigail's microscope.

"Try and get along, she is your daughter, and you're the one who wanted your name cleared, and it's going to be done tonight" John said.

"I didn't want a daughter" Sherlock said.

Abby was standing by the kitchen door when she heard Sherlock's comment. She sighed, before walking in.

"I'm ready, sorry, I was reading" Abigail's voice was quite low.

"It's ok. Come on we're going to see Greg" John said handing her a long red coat.

"Ok, oh hang on, I promised Anderson that I would lend him that book" Abby said, running up the stairs.

"Great, my daughter gets on with the idiot" Sherlock remarked.

John ignored Sherlock and watched as Abby returned holding a thick book. Sherlock just stood and brushed past them and down the stairs out into the cool air of London. Sherlock turned to see Abby next to him one hand out as she hailed a taxi. John stood next to them and opened the door. The taxi ride was silent; Abby was staring out the window. Sherlock was looking ahead and John was looking at them both. Once they arrived at Scotland Yard Abby walked ahead with a spring in her step.

"She does work experience here. She's exactly like you" John said.

"She's nothing like me, John, she may look like me, but she is nothing like me" Sherlock said.

Greg Lestrade smiled when he saw Abby Watson standing there, handing Anderson a thick book. Greg knew Abby was a smart young girl, a lot like her dad, but he still wished Sherlock was there through her life instead of faking his death; Greg opened his office door and went to greet the girl.

"Lestrade, hello" Sherlock said behind the DCI.

"Sherlock the press are ready when you are"

"Sir we just waiting on the freak"

"Hello Donovan. I see you're still scrubbing Anderson's floors"

"What are you implying?"

"Sherlock" John warned.

"Oh please John. Anderson is still married, has a child no bigger than the age of three judging at the food stains on his trousers. Donavon over there has the same aftershave as Anderson yet she's pregnant with his child. Abby there may be my so called daughter but is nothing like me, doesn't think the same as me, but likes her books, likes to be taken out of reality, she loves school, likes a challenge, but yet, she is dumb" Sherlock said.

"Sherlock" John snapped.

"You, John Watson, missed me. You never moved, you thought it would keep me alive, you took in my so called daughter to keep my spirit alive; you had a brief relationship with a woman named Mary. I looked at your phone; you got a job in a new clinic. Lestrade here felt guilty like you do John"

"Stop" Abby said "just stop, please, and do the fucking press conference so I can go home"

"Abby language, and ok as soon as we're done here" John said.

Abby nodded. John could tell she was hurt by Sherlock's words, he could see in her eyes that she was afraid of Sherlock, but yet she was keeping her promise to not deduce people.

"Come on Sherlock, let's get this done" Lestrade said.

The press conference went well until they brought up Abby, asking if she was Sherlock's real daughter or did John adopt her out of the foster system.

Abby was sitting in Lestrade's office thinking to herself that she would be back in school Monday, so she'll have a few hours away from Sherlock. Abby was getting used to her real dad being in her life, but she still wanted it to be just her and John.

Xxx

The weekend was hard; reporters were following them, all asking them if Abby was the great detective's daughter. Abby just kept her head down and decided to stay inside 221B. John felt sorry for her, she loved walking around Baker Street, or cycling on the weekend, but Sherlock was changing the routine yet again. John found Abby curled up in bed fast asleep. He closed the door and walked back down stairs to Sherlock who was looking out the window.

"We've got a case John" Sherlock said his tone dull.

"I can't leave Abby" John told him simply.

"She asleep she'll never know. I'd be lost without my blogger"

John nodded as Sherlock and John left Baker Street leaving Abby alone for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

John and Sherlock got back to the flat to find Mycroft sitting on the sofa. He didn't look happy. John looked at the time. 2:00 pm. Damn, he'd promised Abby that he'd take her to school. Sherlock just walked past them and into the bathroom.

"My niece rang me this morning asking if I knew where her dad was" Mycroft spoke calmly.

"Sorry, I was helping Sherlock"

"I know John. Just be there for her tonight, the school rang, the press have been outside trying to talk to her. Lestrade is picking her up, and John, remember that she is here too. I told her you were called to an emergency" Mycroft told him as he left.

Xxx

Abby was watching the camera people try to get a picture of her, asking questions. She wanted her dad with her, she was scared. As the final bell rang she walked out on to the playground. She walked quickly, trying to cover her face, she felt a coat on her head and she gasped.

"Just keep walking Abby" Lestrade's voice filled her head and she relaxed.

Lestrade guided the young teen into the waiting car before getting in himself. He removed the coat and saw Abby, her eyes were wide.

"It'll be ok" Lestrade told her.

"He doesn't want me. Why can't it all just go away?"

"They will get bored and move on" Lestrade was worried. The young girl was never this down. He needed to have a word with Sherlock.

Xxx

Moriarty sighed as he flicked through the channels on the TV. He stopped on the news channel when he saw a picture of Sherlock Holmes and a girl.

"We all know Sherlock Holmes is back after ten long years, but the next question is; who is that girl? She is known as Abby Watson, but is she adopted and just looks like Mr Holmes? Or is she Sherlock Holmes daughter that Dr Watson agreed to look after?" the news reporter said.

"Ohh Sherlock, Sherlock naughty boy. Poor little Abby Watson. Let's say hello shall we?" Moriarty said to the room as he planned his new game.

Xxx

Lestrade watched as Abby walked into 221B. He looked up and saw Sherlock staring out the window. He sighed. They had managed to get the press away from the flat, but he felt for the girl to be stuck here knowing that John brought her up, but now her real dad was back. Lestrade drove off, hoping John would talk to her.

Abby walked into the flat. She walked past the detective and her dad and moved upstairs. John made to follow her when the TV caught his eye.

"_We all know Sherlock Holmes is back after ten long years but the next question is; who is that girl? She is known as Abby Watson, but is she adopted and just looks like Mr. Holmes? Or is she Sherlock Holmes daughter that Dr Watson agreed to look after?"_

John saw Abby photo. He sighed and looked up the stairs at his daughter's retreating form. This was going to be hard. He turned and looked at Sherlock, who stared at the TV. John just sighed as he watched blurred photos appear, some clear, then a film short as he saw Lestrade's coat cover her head and helped her walked away.

"God" John moved up the stairs. As he walked into Abby's room he saw her writing. She looked up, her eyes looking at him. John moved closer and pulled her into a hug. Abby moved her arms around her dad.

"Why won't it stop" Abby asked.

"They like a good story. It will pass, I promise you that it will pass" John said, gently stroking her hair. Abby looked up "Now do your homework, we'll have burgers tonight"

Abby sat at her desk looking over her maths work. She was bored, her brain knew all the answers, and she'd done it in 5 minutes. She was checking over it before she started her English paper, a short story. Her laptop was gently playing music and a ping made her look at the screen. A message appeared.

_Abby have you seen your dads blog? It's cool, check it out. Here's the link._

_Kev x_

Abby followed the link and looked at the blog. She was surprised about the amount of stuff they did on the cases. As she read she found a new blog entry.

WE'RE BACK

This was dated for today. Abby felt her heart sink. Her uncle had lied to her that her dad was off again solving cases. She closed the program; at least she knew what they were up to now. She moved over to her bed and stared at the ceiling, her mind turning.

Abby walked down stairs she looked to Sherlock who was now looking at a microscope. She sighed as she sat opposite him.

"Stop thinking" Sherlock said.

"I can't stop thinking, no one can, not even you" Abby stated.

"Try, it's distracting"

"You're distracting"

Sherlock looked up and stared at her. Abby met his eyes; Sherlock could see why people could tell that she was his and wanted answers.

"Me? I'm not the one who been playing music for the best part of an hour" Sherlock snapped.

"Sherlock calm down, leave her be, are you eating or not" John interrupted them.

"No I'm not, I'm on a case" Sherlock went back to the microscope. John dished out the food. As soon as Abby was finished she was gone, she went back in her room. She stared at the computer as she tried to reel her mind to write a story, but nothing came. Her mind was still on Sherlock.

Xxx

Moriarty stood and smiled at his plan. First he needed to get Sherlock and his pet out of the flat and leave little Abby alone, so he could start his games with the trio. He watched as the lights went out in 221B before walking away. Little Abby was going to be a big part of the game.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks passed, and as John promised the press left them alone. No one was really concerned. There were new stories to talk about. Sherlock and Abby were still fighting, now over a violin that John had given Abby when she started playing. Abby was in tears by the end of it as John took Sherlock's side. Abby noticed that her dad and Sherlock were busier, taking cases that had John leaving Abby at home alone.

Abby stood outside a small restaurant waiting for her dad. It had already been 10 minutes. She had received a text to meet him here. She was happy because she thought she final been remembered. As time ticked on, the rain started. Abby peered through the window to see if she could spot him, but there was no sign of him. As it reached an hour Abby figured that he had forgotten once again. Abby turned and walked away. She was soaked and her hair stuck to her face. Abby stared at the flat. The lights were on. Her heart sank as she walked up the stairs. She could smell Chinese. She pushed opened the door and found her dad and Sherlock sitting on the couch with a file.

"Abby where have you been?" John snapped, seeing his daughter standing in the doorway.

Abby just walked past, trying to hold the tears back. It hurt and she felt like she didn't belong. John grabbed her arm and turned her round to face him.

"Don't ignore me! Were you with a friend or Mycroft?" John asked.

"No. I was on my own, outside the restaurant you texted me about for an hour while you were here eating, that's where I was!" Abby screamed.

John was shocked. He forgot, for once in his life he forgot their Friday plans. He tried to pull her in for a hug, but she pulled away. John watched as tears streamed down her face. She was pulling her hands through her hair as Sherlock watched. He saw her, she was scared and she was getting worked up.

"Abby, honey, I'm sorry. Time got away from me" John said as he tried to comfort her.

"Leave it! I need to get out of these clothes. I'm not hungry, I'm off to bed" her voice was cold and held no emotion.

John watched her go. He felt guilty as he sank into his chair. Sherlock grabbed a plate and put some rice on some sweet and sour chicken, and then walked up to her room; John wanted to make it up to her. He decided that next weekend they would take a holiday down to Wales, away from it all.

Sherlock walked into the girl's room. He found her curled up on her bed and he could see that she was shaking and heard her snuffling. She was wrapped in a fluffy black dressing gown. Sherlock moved round so he was facing the girl.

"You need to eat" Sherlock said.

"You don't"

"You were out in the cold for over an hour. Eat something, it will warm you up"

"Just go away please I want to be alone"

As Sherlock left, he placed the plate on her desk; he walked back down and found John on the phone with his laptop out.

"Yeah two tickets, yes thank you" John said as he looked at Sherlock.

Xxx

Abby was reading her dads blog to find out what he was up to. She felt she was the parent. It had been 6 days since the indecent, yet nothing had changed. She was still left alone, and a case had taken over the flat. Abby laughed at herself, of course it had, it was like she was just another person staying here, not a family member.

Abby heard a knock at the door. She quickly minimized the window and went to answer the door. She looked at her dad before walking back to the desk.

"Hi Hun. Are you alright?" John asked as he sat on her bed.

"I'm fine, what do you want?" Abby asked. She knew when her dad wanted things.

"A holiday with you"

"What no Sherlock" Abby snapped sarcastically.

"Abby, please, this is my way of saying I've booked a weekend away in Cardiff" John said.

"What me, you, and…"

"Just me and you. We haven't had a day alone in ages. We'll be leaving tomorrow and the school has already been sorted, and we'll come home late on Sunday"

"Really just me and you…?" Abby asked.

"Yes, just me and you, I promise" John told her.

"Then I guess I ought to start packing" Abby said, getting up and hugging John. She smiled.

John walked out, happy he made her happy. Next was to pack himself. Mycroft was keeping Sherlock busy with a case so John could take Abby away; John smiled as he packed his things.

Xxx

Abby was staring out the train window. She had a smile on her face as they managed to leave the flat without seeing Sherlock, as he was out running around London. Abby was hoping nothing could mess up their holiday.


	6. Chapter 6

John smiled as Abby took another photo while they stood outside Cardiff castle. John walked back over and looked at the picture.

"They are really nice, so where to next?" John asked.

"Bute Park" a deep masculine voice said.

"Sherlock" John exclaimed.

"We have a case! It took me 24 hours to find your hotel, now come along" Sherlock said.

"I can't! This is me and Abby's holiday and you're supposed to be in London" John snapped.

"Solved that, and this is a new case, she can come with us"

Abby followed behind the two men, her feet dragging. She was upset that Sherlock was here, and then she saw the crime tape and stopped. She could remember when this was across her school after one of her teacher's decided to shoot herself.

"Abby stay here, I shouldn't be long" John told her.

Abby made her way to a bench and sat down. She wanted to scream at Sherlock to go home and leave them alone. Abby could hear Sherlock calling her dumb and saying that she was in the way; so she got up and walked away back to the hotel after dropping a text to her dad.

Xxx

Abby was shocked to see her uncle sitting on one of the beds. Mycroft stood when he saw his niece. He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her, and held her as she started shaking, and her tears came.

"I'm not dumb! I'm…I..he keeps saying that I'm dumb!" Abby stuttered, sobbing.

"No, you're not, your very smart. I have seen your grades and they are higher than the rest" Mycroft tried to comfort her.

"Why doesn't he like me? He's taken my dad away"

Later Mycroft sat watching Abby sleep, her eyes were still wet. He was annoyed with Sherlock and John. He sighed. He knew that she was being left alone, but on the holiday meant for John and Abby? Really? He heard the door click and watched as John and Sherlock entered laughing, but they stopped when they saw him.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Sherlock asked.

"Coming to collect you" Mycroft spoke "This is Abby's holiday away from you"

"I had a case! I work well with John and you know that"

Sherlock was wishing he had his violin to drown out his brother, but then he noticed the girl on the bed. He could tell she had been crying, even John could see that.

"I'm warning you now, John, this could kill her, you not being around"

Xxx

The trio were back in London; Abby was not saying much until Sherlock went too far, winding every one up. Then Abby snapped and showed him what she could do.

"Really, let's see. You're a sociopath, that's what you say anyway, you love cases, you used to be a drug addict, very bad by the look of it, you smoke judging by your teeth, you don't get along with your family, never did, not when you were young either, you faked your death to save people, friends, people you care about, but yet you say you don't care" Abigail paused "10 years you've been gone. You've been living on the street. You know the streets even though you could of taken Mycroft's offer to stay in houses he provided, but no, you don't like asking for help, you're too proud. The last two years you've been somewhere warm, you got a bit of a tan, not sure where, you've been all over. You have dyed you hair to blend in, I can still see blonde on the ends. You care about someone in this room more than you care about your daughter who you never wanted. You're shocked I'm here, shocked I'm in Johns custody, you want me gone, you rang Mycroft and asked him to take me so you could go back to normal, but he said no, that he'd only take me if something happens to my dad, John, but now you're back and our DNA match. Knowing Mycroft he'll put you down as my next of kin, you may hate me and think I'm not like you, but I'm like you in more ways than one, but the only difference is that I care. Did I get anything wrong Mr Holmes?"

Everyone turned and looked at the girl who was standing close to Sherlock. John had to smile. Sherlock was speechless; he stared at the girl, shocked at her outburst. Abigail moved back a bit.

"You don't like it do you? Then don't do it to others unless you want to hear the truth" and with that Abigail walked out, leaving the stunned four.

John and Lestrade were the first too recover. John had a small smile, but was angry. She had promised him. Lestrade just laughed, next was molly, who just stared at Sherlock.

"So did she get anything wrong?" Lestrade asked.

"No, no she didn't"

Xxx

Abby sat on a swing, liking having no company. She wanted to have a few minutes of on her own time before facing her dad. She felt another presence.

"You got everything right"

"I know. I've been watching as you don't seem to notice me" Abby turned to face Sherlock.

"You're distracting"

"Just tell my dad that you love him, he already loves you"

Xxx

John looked up as Abby walked in. Sherlock was behind her and he gave John a small nod before leaving them.

"You know the promise we made Abby, not that I'm not happy, it was shocking, but you still broke the promise" John said.

"What like you, you keep breaking them, plus he was upsetting them" Abby said.

"Abby…"

"Don't, I'm used to it, and I get it. He's back and you want your life back. Just leave me then"

"We don't! Once Abby, once I forgot about you"

"No, twice you forgot about our plans, but no you keep going out, leaving me. I want to spend time with you, but you're never here, you're out with Sherlock. God, you haven't even realised that I have cooked and that I'm cycling to school now." Abby paused "It's like YOU DON'T WANT ME!"

"Go to your room Abby, I can't deal with this"

"Dad, please"

"GO ABBY! I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU, YOU'RE JUST UNGRATEFUL!"

Abby left. She had never heard her dad yell like that. She walked away as Sherlock walked in. Sherlock watched John before walking and sitting down in his chair and watched John.

"I know about your feelings for me" Sherlock spoke.

"What?" John asked, facing him.

"I know that you love me" Sherlock said getting up. "I feel the same"

John took three steps, taking Sherlock into a pleasant kiss. Sherlock replied, he felt John in his arms. He pulled back resting his forehead against John'ss.

"I love you John Watson" Sherlock said.

"I'm sorry about Abby, it's hard…"

"Shh, we'll forget about her tonight" Sherlock told him.

Xxx

Moriarty smiled as he finally had his plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. His pale skin was starting to come through as the London weather made it impossible to keep a natural tan. He could also see the blonde bits in his dark hair, just like Abby said there was, but what scared him was his eyes, his pale blue eyes. The eyes that he shared with Abby, and the same eyes that held more emotion than him. He sighed as he buttoned up his purple shirt.

John put his hands through his greying blonde hair. He was getting stressed from dealing with Abby and Sherlock. He stood up and grabbed a jumper. He could still see the scar that he had gotten when he was shot. As he placed the jumper on, he could hear Abby walking around her room.

As Abby stood in front of her mirror she straightened out her black skirt. Her pale pink shirt was tucked in to her skirt. Abby started brushing her long, dark, nearly black hair before pulling it into a side pony tail. Abby turned and looked at her pale skin, like her real dad, and her eyes her pale blue eyes. She sighed. He was taking away her dad, her John, making her feel down. She turned away from the mirror, pulling on a pair of black shoes before grabbing her helmet for her bike.

Sherlock stood in front of the window, the violin in his hands, playing a gentle melody. He was watching the black car outside, knowing that his brother was inside, but trying to figure out why he wasn't coming up, but he got his answer when Abby walked in, her helmet on her head, a tatty old blue strap bag across her. Sherlock followed her with his eyes as she picked up an apple, placed it in her bag, then walked to fridge and pulled out a container. She shut the door and walked out of the flat. Sherlock watched as she mounted her bike and started to cycle away and the car followed. John came down a little later. Sherlock gave him a small smile, John walked to the fridge and was shocked to see it stacked with containers all labelled with dates.

"I didn't realise she cooked that much" John sated.

"Where does she go on Saturday?" Sherlock asked.

"Hmmm? Oh she helps her art teacher do wall displays once a month"

Sherlock nodded. _She is nothing like me_ he thought. But her mind, he wondered if she would be different if he raised her and not John or if her mum did. Sherlock turned away from the window and lay across the sofa.

"I want some"

"NO Sherlock"

"Get me some"

"No"

This went on for ten minutes until there was a knock at the door. John moved to answer it, and a tall woman entered, in her hand was a small file.

"Mr Holmes, my husband went missing two years ago, but this was left today. Photos and a DVD proving that he's alive. Please help me find him"

"We're on the case"

Xxx

Abby just smiled as her and Mrs Smith finished on the wall of the school. Abby never understood why no one else helped. You got paid £40 for the whole day and Abby was saving it for Christmas to buy her gifts, or a birthday.

"You're quiet today Abby"

"Just thinking Miss. I upset my dad last night" Abby told her.

"You and him are tighter then a married couple" Mrs Smith said "Oh, this has to do with Sherlock coming back. I read your dads blog"

"Of course you do, everyone does, I do just see what they are up to" Abby told her.

"Have you tried talking to your dad about how you feel? Or even talking to Sherlock?"

"No, he's hardly home and when he is, it's like I'm not there. He gave up on our holiday to help Sherlock"

"Hmm, I'll tell you what, what if I give you an extra £10. Go and take them out and talked to them"

"Ok Miss, thanks"

Abby was finished around 3pm and started to cycle to her dad's work. She smiled, she couldn't wait, she knew her teacher was right and that they all needed to talk about their feelings about each other, and she was hoping that her dad would be ok after last night. As Abby reached her dad's work she had a big smile on her face. Abby walked into the clinic and noticed that it was busy Mary, Johns ex, saw her.

"Hello Abby, I thought you'd be with your dad today after all it's his day off" Mary told her.

"Oh I didn't know thanks. If he does pop in say I'm looking for him"

Mary nodded as Abby turned away and walked back out in the cool London air. The next place she decided to go was Bart's lab, that's where he knew Sherlock spent most of his time. The weather was turning into dark clouds and it started to lightly rain. Abby sighed as she started to get wet.

Molly was shocked to see Abby in the labs. She looked a bit out of it. Molly walked over to the young girl who was still wearing her bike helmet. Molly still could remember when Abby first came in to see her; the girl had grown attached to her.

"Hello Abby" Molly said.

"Hi Molly! Have you seen my dad or Sherlock?" Abby asked.

"No, afraid not, they haven't been in today"

"Oh well. I guess I'll go home then, maybe they're there" Abby said, as she turned to walk away.

"I'm here if you want to talk Abby" Molly shouted to her.

"I know"

As Abby made her way home she tried her dad's and Sherlock's phone, but nothing, there was no answer. She sighed hoping they were home, but as she turned down her street she knew it was just going to be her alone once again. Abby heart lifted as she saw lights on, she just hoped they hadn't eaten; Abby chained up her bike outside then quickly found her keys. Abby ran up the stairs but stopped. It wasn't like her dad or even Sherlock to leave the door open to their flat.

"Dad, Sherlock?" Abby called.

Abby gently walked into the flat, looking around while placing her bag on the sofa. She jumped when she heard the door slam shut behind her. She turned to find a man in a posh looking suit, more posh then her uncle Mycroft's. Abby's heart sped up as the man's brown eyes looked her up and down, his black hair combed back. He had a small smirk on his lips.

"Abby Watson, or should I say, Holmes" he spoke, his voice low.

"I'll call the police" Abby said.

"No you won't. I cut the phone line"

Abby watched as he stalked towards her leaving the door there, she decide to make her move and made a run to the door. The man grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. Abby gasped as she hit the floor. He went down low, gently straddling her so she couldn't get up and took off her bike helmet.

"Now, now. All I want to do is have a little chat" his voice was sing song.

"Please let me go" Abby pleaded.

"oh Shh baby, I have a story to tell" He pulled out a knife from round his back and placed it by Abby cheek ."Now you see me and your dads, shall we call them that? We go back way back, I was the reason he faked his death, but your mummy, oh, I knew her very well, but that's for another time, but you see I need to start a new game now and you are going to help me"

"You're….you're him aren't you" Abby felt hot tears fall down her cheeks.

"Say it! Say my name!" he slashed Abby cheek, drawing blood. Abby gave a whimper.

"Moriarty" Abby told him quietly.

"Yes, I am, now shall we begin?" Moriarty said as he moved the knife hovering it above her stomach "I never usually get my hands dirty, but I needed to see you in the flesh"

Abby started to struggle pushing, her hands up to grab the knife off of him, but failed as he pinned them above her head with one hand. Abby let out a scream, only to be met with the knife cutting into her face again.

"Shh now, no one can hear you, we're all alone"

"Please, let me go"

Moriarty watched as the young girl who was trying to get him off her. He gave her a small smile as he plunged the knife deep in to her stomach. Abby let out a loud scream as her body broke out in pain. She felt the knife go in deeper as he twisted it. As Moriarty removed the knife she could feel the hot sticky liquid that pumped few her veins trickle down her, staining her shirt. Moriarty laughed as he got off her looking at the knife watching the blood drip off the tip. He placed the knife once again to her face and dragged the knife down her cheek deeply, hoping it would scar. He stood up and walked across to the wall he had cleared earlier and started to write in Abby's blood. Abby moaned as she turned herself over to her side to try and get her mobile out of her pocket. Moriarty turned round and quickly walked back to her, snatching the phone off her.

"No calls for you" he pocketed the phone.

"Please it hurts, please help me"

Moriarty laughed. He finished his note to Sherlock before turning to the girl again, who was crying. Her voice was horse now. He bent down in front of her and gave her gentle kiss on the forehead before leaving the flat.

Abby felt unbearably cold. Her whole body hurt. She put her hands to the floor, trying to push herself up. She managed to stand and her hands immediately went to her stomach, watching as her hands were soon covered in her blood. Her eyesight started to blur as she threw up. She made her way towards the door, she knew she needed to get help. Abby made her way slowly towards the stairs, her whole body screaming in pain, her vision was blurred, and every movement shot pain through her body. Abby somehow managed to half walk down the stairs, leaving blood on the floor and along the wall. Abby managed to open the front door and get into the cold London air before letting her body collapse on the steps of her home. She groaned in pain and let the darkness take over her.


	8. Chapter 8

John sat in the back of the Taxi as he moved down the streets. Sherlock went off once again on his own, so John had decided to head back home to see how Abby's day was. As the Taxi turned onto Baker Street John made it stop up at the top of Baker Street. He decided that he'd pick up a small meal for them all as Sherlock went off to see Mycroft. As John looked up he was shocked to see the door open, then he spotted a figure lying on the steps outside. He ran down to see who it was. He hoped to god it wasn't Abby or Sherlock. As he approached he felt his heart break as he saw Abby laying there, covered in the deep scarlet red blood.

"Call an ambulance I need to call an ambulance" John stuttered as he made the phone call "Ambulance please! 221B Baker Street"

John hung up and bent down. He could see if he could feel Abby's pulse. As he pushed aside her hair he saw the cuts to her cheek. He put his fingers towards her neck. John could feel a pulse, but it was faint. He smiled in relief that she wasn't dead. John placed his hands on her, feeling that she was cold, he wondered how long was she had been laying here. He placed his hands down on her stomach as he noticed the torn shirt, to keep her from bleeding even more His eyes never left her face. John heard the sirens and saw the blue light. He was hoping, praying, that it wasn't too late to save her.

"You need to move sir" a male voice told him.

John didn't step too far back, he watched as the paramedics worked. When they connected her to a heart monitor John could see how slow it was, how close to death she was. Soon Abby was being placed in the ambulance, wires over her, blood dripping everywhere as they lifted her in. As he sat in the back he felt his whole world shatter as he watched as the young man who was holding her stomach, keeping his hands still, trying to stop the blood flow.

"She going in to cardiac arrest!" he said. "Step on it Jones! Radio and say we need rescues clear"

"Stay with me, Abby, please!" John sobbed as the paramedic worked on her, trying to make her heart beat again.

John watched as the young man carried on working, he didn't know what to do. All his medical training had left him. When the doors opened he stepped out and followed them as they wheeled her away, shouting at people to get in and help. John was stopped by a nurse as he was about to walk in.

"You can't go in there" she told him gently.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER, SHE NEEDS ME" John shouted as he broke down and tears overtook him.

Xxx

Sherlock paid the cab fair and turned to face the flat. He was shocked to see the door open. He looked down to see the blood and wrappers. Someone was injured. His first thought was John, as he walked and looked up he noticed the walls up the stairs had smeary hand prints, as if someone was walking, or trying to. Sherlock made it to the stairs. He saw the blood and he ran up and looked into his home.

Sherlock stood and stared. There was a lot of blood on the floor, smudged _as the person tried to get up tried to go to the stairs only made it to the front steps. _Sherlock moved his eyes up as he saw the wall. The writing that made him stop there in the crimson red that stained most of 221B.

LET GAMES BEGIN!

She was supposed to be mine

Sherlock felt his heart leap who was hurt. Was it John? He pulled out his phone and called, he waited, listening to all the rings, hoping that he would answer, but when it went to voicemail his hopes fell. He tried another 3 times before he stopped. Sherlock just stared at the wall, the dread filled his heart. Then his phone beeped twice.

_Did you like my artwork Sherlock? Brilliant, let's start our games. Oh and say hi to Abby and John- JM_

Sherlock was shocked to see it was from Abby's phone. He looked around again saw her bag and helmet lying in the blood. Sherlock looked at his phone again.

_Get to St Barts Hospital now- MH_

Xxx

Mycroft found himself sitting in the waiting room with John Watson. He was on his way home from meeting with Sherlock when he had gotten the phone call that his niece was in the hospital. He made sure that his path was clear. When he arrived he found John slumped down on of the walls.

"She wasn't awake, her heart stopped" John muttered.

"She in safe hands" Mycroft told the broken man.

John just stared. He noticed a nurse standing there, watching him.

"Mr Watson? We've taken her into sugary, her injures are very severe. She is stable, but we won't know how badly brain damaged she is until later" the nurse told him.

Mycroft and John both looked shocked. Fresh tears left John's eyes. Mycroft just nodded and turned to John. He knew this was hard for any parent. He took out his phone and made the text to Sherlock before taking a seat.

Xxx

Sherlock looked into the waiting room. He saw his brother and John sitting in the chairs. He opened the door and walked in. Both men's sets of eyes looked up. John moved back down to look at the floor. Sherlock could see John hurting.

"Abby, is she alright?" Sherlock asked.

"She's in surgery" Mycroft told him. "Stab in the abdomen and slashed on the face. She also fell and cracked her head"

Sherlock felt sick. It wasn't John that was hurt it, was Abby, his daughter. He had kept ignoring her, and now she was here. He was glad it wasn't John. He hoped Abby was with someone else at the time. He sat down next to John. He put his arms around him, and there the three men waited for news.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock peered into the hospital room that held Abby he noticed John asleep on the chairs again every since they had the news that Abby slipped into a coma 2 week ago John had been a wreck, what shocked him was Mycroft who has given up his work for the past two weeks making sure Abby was well looked after. John would not leave her side this was the second week Sherlock knew he needed to go home and have a proper sleep.

Sherlock walked in being careful not to wake John, he looked at Abby her pale face was now showing a anger red scare, but at least she breathing on her own she thought Sherlock hate the breathing tube down her throat, he made his way to the other side she had a lot of cards mostly of Scotland yard, but a card stuck out it was black with red writing Sherlock picked it up.

_**My dearest litt Abby**_

_**How are you my dear hope your well, shame about your face but down to business years ago I told your daddy Homes that I would burn his heart out, and I still plan to, but you are a fun and I'm going to use you to shatter your dads hearts.**_

_**JM**_

_**Ps you will be mine soon**_

Sherlock put the card into his pocket not wanting Abby to see it he then heard a sound his eye flickered to John who was still asleep, he then lowered his eyes to see Abby blinking, Sherlock bent down and looked closely.

"Come on keep your eyes opened" Sherlock pleaded.

"W…here I'm I?" Abby voice was scratchy

"Hospital" Sherlock said as he pressed the call button "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes and No"

A doctor walked in and gave a small smile when he saw Abby, Sherlock moved aside but was shocked when he grabbed his hand.

"Right miss Watson you'll be on liquid food for a week the solids, we send you for scans in the next hour and then we can decide when you can be discharged"

Abby nodded the doctor smiled and gave her a cup of water and walked out the room Sherlock helped her sit up so she could sip the water, Sherlock could see that it pained her to drink, Abby moved a bit and winced as pain shot through her.

"I thought it was dad not him" Abby told Sherlock.

"Abby oh god you're up" John aid moving to her.

"Dad"

"You gave me a scare I'm so sorry I wasn't there" John told her Sherlock moved back so John could be with Abby.

Xxxx

A couple of days past and Abby was slowly walking but everyone could see it pained her to do so but she wanted to get out of the hospital Sherlock told her that Lestrade had crime scene clean up to clean all the mess away, so they was nothing there to hurt her mental Sherlock stayed away knowing that John was looking after Abby.

Abby smiled when it was her discharge day, even though it hurt her to walk and eating makes her sick, she was happy to be going home and sleeping in her own bed, as she turned she was shocked to come face to face with, Morarity.

"Hello oh I did nasty work on your face, now down to baseness your were supposed to be mine, my daughter, but you're his watch your back because you won't be here much longer" he told her Abby was shocked and even more so when he kissed her head and walked out.

Abby legs gave way and she landed on the floor so a game was in play like he said and she was the main piece.


	10. Chapter 10

John and Sherlock had both tried to get Abby to talk about what happened when they found her on the floor but Abby just shock them off and said she felt dizzy from lack of proper food two days after they got back to baker street Mrs Hudson returned and the first thing she did was hit Sherlock with her walking stick telling him that he was a stupid boy, she was then determine to get Abby eating right and took over cooking.

Abby stood in front of her mirror she looked at her face she touched the scare that was now pink she sighed so now she was scared, scared to be on her own just in case Jim gets her and to top it off her dad had started to solve cases once again leaving Abby alone, Mrs Hudson stayed with Abby a lot she could see Abby always watching over her shoulder, the day everyone decide that she need therapy was when miss Hudson went out to a book club and Sherlock and John were out. Sherlock decide to climb threw the window to prove that the killer did the same but didn't expect to be smacked on the head when he was fully in the flat. When John entered he saw Sherlock on the floor and Abby holding up a trying pan breathing fast he moved slow checking Sherlock pulse.

"Go to your room" John snapped.

"I... I thought" Abby stuttered.

"Go" John told her.

Xxx

Sherlock stood and waited outside pacing he agreed to pick Abby up from her therapy Sherlock heard the door open and watched as Abby appeared, he walk over.

"I'll see you next week Abby"

"Yes, see you then" Abby said.

Sherlock watched as she walked ahead Sherlock stayed and watched her therapist she gave Sherlock a small smile.

"She getting better, you are there you're not leaving her alone she needs people at the moment"

"She fine Miss Smith"

"She afraid that this man going to come back and take her"

Sherlock just walked off he spotted Abby by the door to leave this place he just grabbed Abby hand and dragged her over so he could call a Taxi, Sherlock watched her as she sat in the cab her face was covered by her hair her whole body was sunk into the chair.

"I'm dropping you off I have a case to work your dad should be home at six and Mrs. Hudson is out" Sherlock told her.

"Oh I thought…"

"You thought wrong" Sherlock snapped.

Sherlock made the cab stay as he watched Abby walk into the then he drove off Sherlock was looking at his phone making sure he had the right address picking up Abby made him late and he was not happy.

"You'll push that girl away she'll we react" the cabbie told him.

Xxx

Abby curled up on the sofa she hasn't told anyone about the meeting with Moriarty in the hospital, she heard the door open he lifted her head to see Jim Moriarty walk in she sat up ready with her phone.

"Shh there I just want to talk" he told her his voice sly like a fox.

"Leave or I'll call the police" Abby said holding out her phone.

"Don't you want to know about what your dad's done how it his fault your mum not here"


	11. Chapter 11

Abby watched as James Moriarty made himself comfy on Sherlock's chair. Abby's head was spinning so her dad was reason why her mum wasn't with her, she kept her phone close. Moriarty was watching the girl closely before smiling.

"well our story begins long ago before you were born, there was a young women who daddy got into trouble with a bad man so the bad man took the women until her daddy had the money he owed, but the problem was the woman and the bad man, fell in love, but then her daddy found the money and demand his daughter back but the bad man told him the women was his now" Moriarty paused as he looked at Abby. "The daddy went to the police but the bad guy ran with the woman, but she got scared she wanted to see her daddy, but the bad man didn't like it, he kept her lock up in his house not letting her leave"

"How does this concern my dad" Abby asked.

"Shh it story time" Moriarty told her "the women got sad and tried to runaway, her daddy was upset that the police didn't find her so he went to the one person he knew would try better and that was Sir Bostalot and he did find the women when the bad man got home and found his love gone he wanted to find her, he searched for her for a long time when he did find her she was in the arms of sir Bostalot and he was angry when sir Bostalot sent her away tell her that she was no use to him even though she was carrying his child the bad man found her and took back saying that he'd take care of the child but she didn't want him to, soon she gave birth to a little girl the bad man smiled at the small child promising the women she'd take care of them both"

"But."

"I said Shh" Moriarty told her again "Now the women ran with her little girl back to sir Bostalot who told her to go away that he didn't want the child that she not his, the women ran away from them both, she managed to hide out for three years until the bad man found her once again she ran back to sir Bostalot asking for help but he once again threw her away this time signing her over to death, sir Bostalot stop her running by handing her over to the police for a petty crime you see she stole from him so she could run, but what he didn't know was her daddy bailed her out and helped hide her and the baby from the bad man and sir Bostalot. Then sir Bostalot faked his death along with the bed man the women thought she was safe as she hadn't heard from the bad man so start leaving a normal life when she got back home after shopping she found her daddy dead she fled leaving the baby at a flat but soon found herself dying and sir Bostalot was there but didn't help he just walk away"

Abby was shocked she shook her head tears welling in her eyes Sherlock left her mum to die, she didn't say anything for a long time just stared.

"Your lying" Abby said. "You're lying"

"am I have a look at these" Moriarty told her giving her an envelope full of pictures "oh before I leave you never get Sherlock approval and here this was yours when you were born" he gave her a small stuffed bird. "You loved this" he said as he left.

Abby looked at the bird it was a little phoenix it was soft, and well used it made her feel safe she turned to the envelope full of pictures of a women she assumed was her mum she was beautiful with long brown hair green eyes and pale skin she was short but stood tall, she had gently features Abby could see that she had her mum features about from the hair and eyes, tears trickled down her face as she flicked threw the photos she could see Sherlock and her mum together, her mum and Moriarty together.

John climbed out of a cab at the same time Sherlock was unlocking the door John looked for Abby before realizing that Abby was left alone he ran past Sherlock and up the stairs he saw Abby sitting on the sofa she was clutching a soft toy and at some photos on the table.

"Abby you ok?" John asked as Sherlock entered.

"How could you just leave her to die she trust you" Abby shouted "you left her to die you Heartless Fucking Basted"

"Abby langue" John scolded her.

"He is he let my mum die you pushed her away, it your fault she not here, did you even love her did you even care about us" Abby was still screaming.

"No, it was a mistake" Sherlock said walking past her to sit down.

"So, you don't care about what happens to me, but I want to know why walk away from a dying women"

"You won't understand" Sherlock told her "you're too dumb to understand"

Abby stood up thronging the photos at Sherlock before running upstairs, both men heard the door slam shut and quite Sherlock picked some of the photos up and looked threw them he dropped all to the table before picking up his violin. John made his way upstairs he knew not to disturb Sherlock when he played.

"Abby sweetie please tell me what's wrong" John said threw the closed bedroom door.

"Go away, go be with Sherlock you don't care" Abby said her words were chocked out John could tell she was crying.

"Abby please" John pleaded.

"Why should I you'll take Sherlock's side"

"Fine then I'll stay outside this door until you're ready to talk to me" John said as he made himself comfy on the floor.

Abby soon gave up and let her dad in she stood there her eyes red from crying John stood up and wrapped his arms her, before walking back into her room, he sat her on the bed before joining her, he looked at the soft toy before picking it up.

"Where did you get this from" John asked.

"He gave it to me told me I loved it when I was younger Moriarty he was here" Abby said.

"What why didn't you call the police?" John snapped.

"I was scared he only told me a story and gave me the photos and the teddy I wish I knew my mum"

"Oh, Abby I bet your mum wished she could have watched you grow up into this smart wonder full girl. I know I am, I promise you right now me and you are going to spend more time together" John told her.

"Dad can I stay at uncle Mycroft's this weekend please" Abby asked.

John nodded feeling hurt inside but made the arrangements Mycroft told John that he'd take Abby for the week as he knew, that John need to talk to Sherlock about some changes. The next day Mycroft came to collect Abby he looked at the oft toy in her hands he gave a small smile. John gave Abby a kiss on her forehead.

Sherlock watched them leave before he turned to John "I know you want to change a few things but the answer is no to telling her about her mum"

"Sherlock please she wants to know"

"No"


	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock saw Abby move to get into Mycroft car, she looked up before the door closed , Sherlock sighed he didn't want to deal with Kate again she played him and left to come back with a child wanting help only to steal from him.

Mycroft watched as Abby walked up to her room to place her bags, Mycroft was happy that Abby was him he knew she was finding it hard at home no matter how many warnings he gave John.

"Abby, get in your Pj's ice cream Pizza and films"

Abby smiled she loved those night where her uncle quits all his meeting and they order in Pizza have ice cream watch stupid films with their Pj's on slippers and a blanket as well, Abby quickly got changed into her pale pink Pj's that were covered in cup cakes and her brown bear slippers before grabbing a blanket and headed down stairs.

Mycroft was already waiting on the sofa wearing his blue Pj's with yellow ducks all over them and white fluffy rabbit slippers he had another blanket out, and they stayed on the sofa all night watching comedies.

Xxx

It had been a month since Abby learnt about her mum she was settled back in school a few people kept given her stares because of the scare she wore on her face. Abby walked back into 221B a bit shocked to see Sherlock sitting in his arm chair, she went straight past him and at the dining room table to start her homework.

Sherlock retested Abby coming home and her sitting at the table he took Johns advise to stay home give her someone at home even if they don't talk, he sighed he made sure he had all the photos of him and Kate but the soft toy was another matter John let her keep it and Mycroft had ran it for bugs.

A few hours past and he hadn't heard a sigh or pen scratching to paper, he turned his head to find Abby fast asleep her head on the table her berthing was deep. Sherlock stood up and turned towards her he gently moved her head so he could pick her up, Sherlock was shock at how light she was, he carried her to her room; Sherlock placed Abby on her bed before taking of her shoes and pulling the covers over her he bent down and kissed her forehead.

Sherlock sat on her bed and watched Abby sleeping her sighed this was his daughter and he already caused her so much pain, he kept thinking if he changed on thing Abby might still be happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock was watching Abby a she sat there reading, Abby was realised from her consoling and John had gone to get Chips to celebrate, Sherlock sighed before getting up and walking to the kitchen Sherlock went to look for the small gift he had for Abby. John returned with the three portions of chips and curry he walked up stairs to see Abby staring at a wrapped gift in her lap.

"Abby you ok?" John asked as he placed the food down.

"Sherlock gave me a gift I was waiting for you to return before I opened it" Abby told John.

"Go on then" John told her.

Abby gently unwrapped the gift, Abby was shocked to see a photo frame with a picture of her mum holding her when she was a baby John leaned over Abby to see the picture he was too shocked. Sherlock watched on he took in John words and went through the pictures to find one for Abby before he burnt the rest.

"Thank you Sherlock" Abby said with a smile.

"It ok" Sherlock told her.

Xxx

Months past and Sherlock and Abby relationship was on the ups they still have fight and go for days without talking but they were more plus's. Halloween was fast approaching and Abby was at the school to help decorate before the Halloween party in three days time. John placed Abby's costume on her bed, they both agreed on it, he smiled his little girl all grown up and in a couple of weeks she'll l be 14, Mycroft had everything planned for her party John had a few says like the food and cake apart from that Mycroft had taken over.

Halloween had arrived and Abby was excited, she helped crave the pumpkins and sort out the sweets, before starting to get ready for the party. Sherlock never got Halloween he sighed he didn't like everything was up in the window the rubber spiders and cob webs, But Sherlock was none too pleased with Abby costume as he thought it was too short so he followed Abby to her party dressed as the grim reaper but it turned bad when he reacted to a boy giving her a hug where he was discovered and Abby ran home in tears as people laughed at her.

Sherlock was trying his best to talk to Abby but she ignored him John was trying his best to get them talking but wasn't going well, Abby just kept saying that people were still pointing and laughing because she needed some on to save her from a hug, but it changed when Abby came home one day from school covered in paint as some of her fellow students tipped it on her, she was covered from head to toe, Sherlock was shocked he had poor treatment in school because he was smart but nothing like this, Abby was shaking tears were falling down her face.

"I'll start the shower take you coat and shoes and tights" Sherlock told her.

Abby nodded and followed Sherlock's instructions, Abby climbed in to the bath tub as Sherlock moved so he was kneeling he placed the shower over Abby's hair and started to wash her hair, Sherlock grabbed her shampoo and start to clean her hair. Abby watched the paint go down the drain, Sherlock was being carful he finished he grabbed a towel and dried her hair. Sherlock left as Abby got out of the wet clothes and changed.

Sherlock was sitting on sofa when Abby reappeared she was in her Pj's her eyes were red and puffy Sherlock just moved his arm around Abby as she snuggled closer, Sherlock knew that Abby had forgiven him, this felt nice.

John came home to find Sherlock reading a case file and one arm round a sleeping Abby John could tell she had been crying.

"What happened?" John asked

"Someone threw paint over her I helped get it off rang the school I'm going down there tomorrow they suggest that Abby stays off tomorrow too" Sherlock told him.

"Right I'm pulling her out of that school she had problem after problem god they didn't want her after you came back" John said.

"There small school that I used to go to it nice will suit her" Sherlock said.


End file.
